


Sad prayers for guilty bodies

by SunflowerAndTheSea



Series: In another universe [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dick Grayson, But not in a good way, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAndTheSea/pseuds/SunflowerAndTheSea
Summary: Tim's room becomes a sanctuary for the members of the dying manor.





	Sad prayers for guilty bodies

Tim's room becomes a sanctuary for the members of the dying manor - a bittersweet one, filled with agony that on most days break their hearts, but on those rare occasions, it helps them breathe.

At least a little bit, that is.

Dick visits it almost every night; carefully and with a hushed voice, he would find a small spot on the ground by the neatly made bed; he would grab anything and everything that still smells like Tim-

_(as time passes, his scent fades away, and Dick fears the moment it will completely fade away)_

\- and he would start talking.

He would talk for hours, about every little thing that happened to him that day - how he saw Barbara and the way she smiled, about a criminal he stopped, TV show he watched and gossip he'd heard. About Jason and Damian and Stephanie and Bruce; although he would keep some details for himself -

_(how Damian stares at Tim's case in the bat cave with both hate and love, how Bruce stopped talking to them outside of the mask, how Jason stopped caring about where his bullets hit - he keeps that for himself)_

He would talk for hours, and sometimes, he would laugh and joke, and when he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, it would almost feel like having his brother by his side, silent and still, but with a small smile on his face.

_(then, that laughter would turn into sobs, and screams, and silent prayers that go nowhere, that mean nothing; because death doesn't listen to guilty man's prayers)_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this part sooner, but something would always come up and make me postpone it. But anyway, here it is, and let me tell you - it's even more painful to read it now, then it was when I was writing it.
> 
> Hope you like it tho :D


End file.
